Uchiha Sakura
by uchiha miyo
Summary: Sakura a ten year old girl, who is saved from Itachi, soon sticks by his side, and goes with him, were ever that may be. I know not good, but i just fixed the whole storie so hope you like.
1. The new beginning!

This story as been changed very much, and I hope for the better Please enjoy, and Reviews would be lovely. It helps with the storie.

'Why is this happening? Why won't he stop?' An ten year old girl thought as tears went down her face. She cried out when she felt the blade running along her skin. She cried harder as she saw her blood go down her arm. She looked up at the man that caused this to her, her father, a man with red hair, dull green eyes. And a clean face, but at that moment, all Sakura could smell was the alcohol on his breath. She hated this man so much, she wanted him gone, and she wanted to be gone. She cried out with the blade slid into her skin that made up her side. The tears came pouring out of her eyes as she stumbled away from him. She quickly ran, mostly stumbled to the door of her house. She finally managed to get out the door when she screamed when she was forcible and angrily pulled back by her hair. The tears kept coming down as the man twisted his fist in her long silky pink hair. She saw the glint of another knife and screamed not knowing what he was going to do. She gasped when she felt the grip of his hand gone from her hand, then she figured it out, he cut her hair off.

She cried out as she saw the pink locks of her hair fall from his limp hand. She looked up at him and saw that he was frozen and white as a ghost. She looked the other way were his eye's went and saw the dark figure of someone. She cowered away from both of them, thinking it was one of her father's dealer's wanting their money. She didn't mean for it, but a whimper escaped her chapped and bleeding lips. She tried to dry her cheeks but just succeeded in smearing more blood on her cheeks.  
"Itachi, it's so good to see you, Sakura here was just miss-behaving and got out of hand, sorry if her screams disturbed." The man smiled at the dark male and went to get her daughter; His eye's hardened and dared her to try anything. She screamed and tried to get away from him but stumbled, she managed to fall on her good side. She looked up at the other man and held out her small fragile hand. Itachi instantly swooped down and picked her up being careful with her.  
"I'm going to go take her to the police department now Haku." Itachi walked out of there just like that, He didn't wait for Haku to say a thing, he just left with the girl in his arms.  
"Sakura?" He noticed that she was shaking and had tears still going down her face. "Sakura, your fine, I'm taking you to the police station." Sakura nodded stiffly and let him take her there. She was already passed out by the time they were there, Itachi had time to call the hospital and told them to meet them there. As he stepped through the door a paramedic rushed up to them.  
"Itachi Uchiha, you better have a dam…" The busty blonde's rant died down as she saw the bleeding, tear stained Sakura in his arms. "What the hell happened to her?" She instantly took her out of his arm careful of the blade still lodged into her side. She set the girl onto a stretcher an got busy. Itachi had taken a seat and promptly fell asleep.

"Itachi, Itachi wake up!" He opened his eye's slowly and looked up at the fifteen year old Sakura. Yes it has been five years since it has happened. Sakura was stronger, and happy, well that's what she let everyone know, besides Itachi, she trusted him, with her life. He never did feel right with how much she trusted him. He blinked back to reality and looks up at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, Sakura-hime?" She was always called that from him, and only him, since the miracle of her being brought into his life. She smiled at him a tent of pink spreading across her lips.  
"Mom wants you Itachi-kun." She smiled and grabbed his hand from the park bench and started pulling him towards the Uchiha Compound. She was smiling the whole time as she practically dragged him there. He shook his head at her but the corners of his lips turn upward for a brief moment.  
"Why does need me Sakura-hime?" Itachi stopped when he saw her freeze he finally looked at were they were and stood in horror as 8 (there's 9 in Akatsuki right?) people in cloaks stood in the middle of a bloody, and body littered compound. Sakura stood there and stared at them, her arm went limp as she froze up. He knew what was happening, she was reliving her past, she was suspecting the blows to come at her any moment. Itachi stood in front of Sakura and glared at them all. That's when they brought Sasuke, who was only eight from behind them and held a knife to his throat.  
"Come with us, or he dies." A man with orange hair called out to him.  
"Not without her." Itachi pointed to Sakura and saw the smirk on the leader's, so he guessed, face.  
Sakura was to stunned to argue as she was pulled by Itachi, he was fallowing them. She almost froze when she heard the whimpering.  
"Don't take Sakura-chan to." She felt her heart stop, and felt sure that she couldn't feel it anymore, but she just kept walking, fallowing the man that saved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

She buried her face in his back as her legs and arms were wrapped around him. Tears glided down her face as her hair flew behind her. She looked to her right to see Itachi before she looked away. She stiffened as she felt the guy holding her run his fingers along her thigh again. Sakura wished that they would get there soon, before anything else happened. She watched as the passing tree's and bushes blurred before she slowly drifted off.

"Sakura, wake up" he mumbled a bit before she was let go and landed on her feet. She rubbed her eyes a bit before looking around.

"Where are we?" She looked for Itachi before worry set in. "Where's Itachi?" She turned back to the orange haired man. She took a step away from him while glaring at him.

"He's busy, but we need to talk."

"We don't need to talk about anything." She gasped as she was slammed against a wall and a knife was put to her neck.

"Yes we do." He glared at her as she stood there glaring at him.

"No I don't think so." She delivered a swift kick to "where the sun don't shine" Before trying to run out of the room before another guy wrapped his arms around her.

"Your not getting away that easily." Said the Leader between his teeth as he clutch his (Not so) Manly items. Sakura tried to get out of the man's grip only to have black thread like tentacles cover her mouth and bound her hands and feet. She glared at both of them while she was placed on the desk facing both of them.

"Now we weren't counting on you coming along." The leader said as he was finally standing up and walked over to her, with a slight limp, which almost made Sakura bust out laughing. He caressed her cheek before backing up. "We could you make you be are slave, I could kill you, or make you join." Once he was done the Tentacles were removed and she sighed.

"Well first of all, Itachi would disappear if you killed me, He would try and kill you all if you made me your slave, And I didn't have any arguments about Joining. I'll be glad to." She smiled as she watched him take out something from his pocket. She froze immediately has the flash backs ran through her head.

"_Fucking Bitch get back here!" 7 Year old Sakura ran as fast as she could, only to have her father rank her back by her hair and her slashed the knife across her back._

"_Don't you even tell anyone you little slut." She stared up at her father as she was corned in the hall way only for him to slash her arm wide open._

"_You killed your mother, you were the reason she died, And now you will PAY!" He kicked her across the room before tearing her shirt off and started to carve hate across her back. She cried, and tried to crawl away only for her to get punched in the face. She soon passed out from blood loss._

An ear splitting scream was filling the small place, Her eyes were locked on the knife. Where was that horrible noise coming from. She felt her chest hurting and took a breath only for the screeching to go away. She realized it was her screaming, she finally noticed the tentacle gone and bolted out the door only to run into Itachi himself.

"Itachi-kun!" She sobbed into his chest and clutched onto his shirt. Itachi looked at them with a glare only to the knife, his sharingan activated before he picked Sakura up and left them alone. He walked back to his room and laid her down and comforted her. She soon fell asleep only for the rest of Akatsuki to walk in.

"Why was she fucking screaming? She can't honestly be fucking afraid of a knife, Bitches a ninja for crying out fucking loud." Hidan said as he glared at her. Itachi sighed and looked as she was laying on her stomach and clutching his waist. He pulled down the cover and slowly lifted the back of her shirt.

"Her father did that to her when she 10, she was abused for years until I found her. I am her only family now." He glared at them. "You took away the remaining family she had." He pulled back down her shirt and looked at them all. "She can fight, fighting keeps her mind off of the fact that it is a knife." He glared at them telling them to get out before he did something and as they left and got in bed and held her to him. He hoped that he could get rid of those nightmares for her, as she whimpered in her sleep lightly, tears gathering on her eyelashes. He fell asleep to her clinging onto him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up in the morning to find herself alone. She sat up and clutched the white cotton sheets to her chest as she looked around. (Haha like what I did there, no black silk) She slowly got up and looked around, she spotted a black dresser and walked over to it, she opened one of the drawers and found a tight black mesh shirt and smiled. She grabbed some white binding tape, (Which is what I'm calling, if you know what it is, tell me) and covered her chest with it. She sighed and looked at the mirror; She cupped her almost non-existent breast and hung her head while another sigh escaped her. She pulled the mesh over her and adjusted it before looking in the closet. She found jeans in the closet and slowly touched it. She took it off the hanger and stared at the piece of clothing.

"Those are jeans, their mostly in the more technology countries." She turned her head and looked at Itachi.

"Is it ok if I cut them? There to long for me." She smiled when he nodded his head, and then looked at him when he didn't move. A glare was sent towards him before pointing a finger at the door. "Out I say weasel Out!" She laughed at his shocked faced before pushing him out of the door. She closed the door and turned around only to walk into a hard chest.

"A door is not going to stop me cherry." Itachi chuckled before walking out again and leaving her to herself. Sakura seethed and quickly stripped from her lower ninja attire and slipped the jeans on, They were snug around the hips but were too long and pulled slightly on the wooden floor. She grabbed a kunai and cut about mid-thigh. She smiled once the rest of the pant leg fell to the floor, showing off her creamy leg. She did it to the other before walking out of the room and went hunting for a kitchen.

"Hey shrimp, what yea doing." Sakura jumped and turned around only to look at an Akatsuki cloak. She tilted her head back and looked up at the blue man.

"Look for food, wanna show me where it's at Sashimi?" She smirked lightly as he glared at her. He picked her up tossed her over his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey put me down Perv!" She pounded on his back, and smirked as she added a little chakra and hit his right side. She was let go, and quickly she did a barrel roll and landed in a starting block position. She dashed off in the direction they were headed and soon found herself in a living room. She scanned the room and soon saw a door way and darted in. She saw Itachi sitting at the table and waved at him, Only for his coffee to find its way on the table, a broken mug around it. She blinked before Kisame ran into her from behind. She screamed as they both tumbled to the floor.

"Get… Off of…Me…Fat ass!" She said between gasps of air while clawing at the plain floor. He slowly got off and rolled his eyes. Sakura slowly stood up and looked at Itachi.

"What's wrong Itachi-Kun?" She titled her head slightly before she searched around for a towel or wash cloth.

"I thought you were only going to cut off the extra length…not the whole pant legs." He mumbled before rubbing his eyes.

"Eh sorry." She smiled and started to clean the coffee mess. She picked up the broken mug and threw it away. She finally went over to the fridge and looked inside before grabbing a whole bag of grapes. Sakura then sat down at the table and started to eat them as the other members walked in, first a man with silver hair, then a couple minutes after a man with red hair, followed by a man with blonde hair. She waved at them slightly as she continued to eat her grapes. She paled when the man wearing the mask walked in, he looked at her then to the grapes.

"So now you think you can eat my grapes?" Sakura stared at him before blinking liking an innocent child.

"What grapes?"

"Those grapes….."He trailed off as he saw the table empty. He blinked and slowly left, after Sakura made sure he left she pulled the bag from out from under the table and continued to eat the grapes. Everyone just stared after her and slowly went back to what they were doing.


End file.
